Dragon Rider Bios
by Jahaha27
Summary: This is not a story. It is a few of my OCs based in the Inheritance Cycle AU. There is also a bonus OC at the end that I wrote for a friend's RWBY fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Skeyler

Nickname: Skey or Sky

Gender: Female

Physical description: She has average height and weight; fair skin, with freckles spread across her nose; long, thick, brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back; pure, dark blue eyes.

Apparel: A simple light colored tunic and leggings; black, leather boots; black, riding gloves; navy blue, hooded, wool cloak.

Current age: 14

Personality: She is a spirited girl with a decent life, but a difficult past. She doesn't like to share her feelings with anyone, except Axel. She has friends, but non that are close. Although she has family around her, she still longs to have a real friend who she can trust and share with.

Weapons/abilities:

-Arkerym (great sword): A double sided sword. It can also split into two, one sided swords: Asha (spirit) for one blade and Der (soul) for the other. Asha is dark blue, while Der is pure black. The whole sword has a black hilt that does separate into two with the separate blades. Has a blue stone on the hilt (doesn't have it until she goes to Ellesmera)

-Typical magic abilities of a rider. (Low knowledge of it though)

-A recurve bow with arrows (her Grandfather, Roran, gave it to her for her 13th birthday)

Strengths:

-Has a unique sword fighting style.

-Has good aim with a bow.

-Because of an abundance of practicing with her bow she has good upper body strength.

-Knows how to fist fight.

Weaknesses:

-Currently has low knowledge of the Ancient language.

-She can be touchy about her parents and certain aspects of her past.

Relationships:

Axel: Her older brother. They are very close and tell each other everything.

Roran: Her grandfather. She loves him very much, and he understands her. He gives her space, but makes it known that he is there for her.

Katrina: Her grandmother. Since Katrina is the only female guardian, they are very close.

Oliver: Her /really/ good friend. After they met in Ellesmera, they became really good friends. Oliver wasn't like the other elves; he was younger and didn't hide as much from her. Skeyler at first was not planning on liking him at all. But, that quickly changed.

Raevyn: Enemy then friend. Things started out rough between them. Then, they quickly became friends.

Backstory:

Skeyler's parents were musicians for the kingdom. They performed shows all the time and loved music. They taught Skeyler to use and make instruments at a very young age. Skeyler learned to love music. Her grandparents were the king and queen over Palancar Valley, and they all lived in the castle that her grandfather, Roran, built. She had an older brother named Axel who was just a normal annoying brother. Axel shared Skeyler's love for music. Then, when Skeyler was 10 she went into her parent's room and saw her parents lying on the floor with blood everywhere. There was a man with a sword in his hand standing over them. The only features of the man that she could make out were his mesmerizing green eyes, his black hair, and a single scar down his right cheek. The man hit her on the head with his sword hilt and knocked her unconscious. When she woke in her bed, Axel rushed over and checked on her. She could tell he had been crying, but was trying to hide it for her sake. The funeral was all a blur. Her grandparents took care of Axel and her. After all of this she became closer with Axel. They told each other everything. Soon after her parents death Skeyler started feeling helpless. She was upset that she was so easily knocked out by the man. She insisted upon Roran teaching her to fight for self-defense. She became really good at sword fighting, using a bow, and fist fighting. Her sword fighting style was very unique. Roran had taught her, but she used two swords instead of one and began making up her own moves. Roran's main weapon in the war was a hammer, so she had input some technique from that into her sword fighting. She quickly began to overcome Roran in sparring, and he said that he had only seen a few people fight so skillfully. He told her that she reminded him very much of his cousin. He never explained who his cousin was or why he was like her, but she could tell Roran thought highly of his cousin. Skeyler had friends but they weren't very close so she felt like a loner most of the time. She confided in her family and her music. She still loved music and would play all the time, but never in public, always in the privacy of her bedroom. She lived a pretty normal life until her 14th birthday. It started out a good day. She had a part with friends and family like always. Roran gave her a brand-new recurve bow, since she had recently broken her old one. But then a visitor came into town. The woman arrived riding on a green dragon. Skeyler knew that dragons existed and that there were a few riders out there, but she had never actually seen one. The woman had a private meeting with Roran, but Skeyler listened in on the conversation. The woman's name was Arya and she had a dragon egg with her. She said that she was here to see if the egg would hatch for anyone. Arya had taken the eggs around town to have people touch the egg to see what would happen. The egg did not hatch for anyone. Arya had stayed the night in the castle with the egg stashed in her room. When Arya seemed to be asleep, Skeyler snuck into the room to examine the egg. It fascinated her, the deep blue and pure black hues. Suddenly Arya was behind her with her sword pointed straight at Skeyler's back.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said. Skeyler stumbled and out of instinct held onto the egg. Skeyler pulled back her hand quickly because her hand was burning. She looked at it and a shimmering blue spot appeared on her palm. It covered almost her whole palm. Arya looked stunned for a second, then smiled and put down her sword. The egg started to crack.

"It has chosen!" Arya exclaimed. The egg continued to crack until a blue scaly head popped out and broke through the rest of the egg shells. It was a beautiful blue dragon with black marks on it. Skeyler inched closer to the baby dragon and stroked him on the back as he hummed.

"Well, well. Go ahead and name him. He is yours. I will go get your grandfather." Arya then left the room leaving Skeyler alone with the baby dragon.

"Abalone." Skeyler said, still stunned. She picked up the dragon and stroked his snout. Soon Roran came rushing in with Arya right behind. He looked at the dragon in Skeyler's arms, then at Skeyler.

"What have you named him?" Roran asked his face filled with despair.

"Abalone." She replied. Roran looked at Arya and seemed to have a silent conversation with her. "When do you leave?"

"First thing in the morning." Arya replied.

Roran nodded then went over to Skeyler. "You should try to get some sleep; you will have a long journey tomorrow."

"But, what's going on?" asked Skeyler.

"The dragon has chosen you. You will become a dragon rider. We must go to Ellesmera, the land of the elves. There you will get some training, and then be led off in search for another teacher. Your grandfather's cousin." Explained Arya.

The next morning Skeyler packed a bag, and said her goodbyes. They set off on their journey riding on Firnen, Arya's dragon. On the journey, Arya explained a little about who she is, and what Skeyler would go through in her training in Ellesmera. She also explained what had happened when her dragon hatched. When they got to Ellesmera, Skeyler learned about simple magic and the ancient language. She learned about what she would face in her journey to come. She also learned a little more about her future teacher, Eragon. During this time Abalone grew large enough to carry one person, so Skeyler learned to fly him. Abalone and she became very close, which is inevitable for a dragon and rider. It was coming close to the time when they would have to depart. Arya introduced them to Oliver, a half-elf who was supposed to lead them to their teacher. Since Abalone could only carry one person, they would have to take a boat for the first part of the trip. The night before they departed Arya came to the tree house they were staying in. Arya gave her some tips and a few gifts including, a sword. The sword was extra huge, and Skeyler didn't understand. Arya showed her that the sword split into two swords, but can be used as one also. She explained that she had seen Skeyler practice her sword fighting and figured out her style. She explained that it was made using magic and a material called brightsteel. She said it cannot break and is protected from magic. Skeyler called the sword Arkerym as one but Asha and Der were the names of the separate blades. The other gift was a belt with colored stones all around it. Arya said it was the belt of Beloth the wise, and that Eragon would be pleased to see her with it. The next morning Skeyler, Abalone, and Oliver left for an island where they would find her teacher. On the trip, they came across another rider who had those mesmerizing green eyes of the assassin. Skeyler went crazy and attacked the girl. Eventually Ollie calmed her down and she explained. The girl introduced herself as Raevyn, and told her that her father killed her parents. She also said that his last words before he died were "Tell the girl Skeyler, I'm sorry." Skeyler started sobbing from there. Ollie and Raevyn comforted her.

Hobbies:

-Playing music (she pretty much makes her own instruments out of whatever she can find)

-Sword fighting

-Flying

 **Dragon**

Name: Abalone

Gender: Male

Current Age: About 3 months

Type: Sky

Colors: Dark blue with black accents

Eyes: Stormy gray

Abilities: Can breathe fire, and blow and control wind, has extra good flying skills, occasional/spontaneous magic

Theme Songs:

Nothing Left To Say-Imagine Dragons

The River-Imagine Dragons

Kung Fu Fighting-Carl Douglas

Worn-Tenth Avenue North

 **A/N: Characters are my specialty. I have written OCs for other people's stories on multiple occasions. If anyone needs a character for a story, I might be able to help. I create fanfiction characters as well as other non-fanfiction characters. I will be posting some more of my OCs in the future. If you ever want me to write a character for you PM me and I will see what I can do for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Oliver

Nickname: Ollie

Gender: Male

Physical description: He is tall, lean, and muscular; tan skin; short, spikey blond hair; light, blue eyes; slightly pointed ears.

Apparel: Plain tunic; simple leggings; simple, brown, leather boots; green, leather vest; green, wool cloak.

Current age: It's complicated. He is actually about 50 years old, but because he is half-human and half-elf he acts and looks like he is about 16.

Personality: He has a funny, laid-back personality. He had a pretty normal life growing up in Ellesmera, so he doesn't have much to hide from his past. He is a little touchy about the fact that he is only half-elf, but he is fine most of the time. Since he is half-human he does not hide his emotions as well as elves do, so he tries to cover it up with humor.

Weapons/abilities:

-Standard elven bow with arrows.

-Standard elven sword crafted by Rhunon.

-Magic using the ancient language

Strengths:

-Strength, speed, and agility close to that of an elf.

-Is skilled with a sword, and a bow.

-Knows a lot about dragons, since he spends a lot of time caring for Firnen when Arya is busy. Also he has been to the island Eragon is on, so he has seen dragon eggs, eldunari, and of course Saphira, Eragon's dragon.

-He knows a lot about the ancient language and is very skilled in magic.

-He is loyal to his friends.

Weaknesses:

-Since he is not fully elf, he is not quite as skilled as a full elf.

-He is loyal to his friends.

Relationships:

Arya: His boss, but also his friend. He cares for Firnen when she can't, and serves as an ambassador for the elves and Eragon. Arya is friendly to him though. She compares him to a little brother.

Skeyler: His crush. The first time they met she seemed helpless, but then when they got to know each other, Oliver began to like her, and found out that she is definitely not helpless. Oliver started to form a crush on her; even though once they get to the island they will probably not see each other very much.

Firnen: He loves the dragon and cares for him, like a beloved pet, but a little different because of the dragon's intelligence.

Backstory:

Oliver was born of an elven mother and human father. This makes him a half elf. He is an only child. He grew up in Ellesmera with his parents. Even though his father was not an elf, he did help a group of elves out one time though, saving multiple lives. Because of this he is welcome in Ellesmera and is trusted in a very high authority. Because Oliver is his son he got to grow up reasonably wealthy. The trust the elves, including the queen, gave Ollie's family got him a chance at a good job of caring for Firnen, the queen's dragon. Because he did so well at his job and, like the famous rider Eragon, is half-elf and half-human, he was offered the job of being the ambassador between Eragon and the elves. He transported some eggs and went to check on progress with Eragon. Now, Eragon currently only had 2 students. One of them leaves the island and disappears every once in a while. Because of this Ollie has never met her. The other, Ollie had taken to the island himself and met her a few times since then. Sometimes Arya will go with him to the island, but most of the time she is too busy, being the ambassador between the dragons and all the other races. She also has her duties as the queen of the elves, and a dragon rider herself. Because Oliver knows where the island is and goes there often, he was chosen to escort Skeyler to the island so she can train with Eragon. Along the journey, Oliver starts to crush on Skeyler which makes things hard for him knowing that she will have to leave. Also along the journey they find another rider. Oliver, finding out that her name was Raevyn and that her black dragon was Onyx, asked her to join them in the journey, since she was the student of Eragon whom he had never met. Little did he know, it would cause some problems with Skeyler, because Raevyn's father killed Skeyler's parents.

Hobbies:

-Caring for Firnen

-Practicing his weaponry

Theme Songs:

Misty Mountains-LOTR


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Raevyn

Gender: Female

Physical description: She is short, lean, and muscular; pale skin; long, spikey black hair; dark, green eyes; pointed ears.

Apparel: Black tunic; simple black leggings; simple, black, leather boots; black, leather jacket; black riding gloves.

Current age: She is about 85 or so, but she looks to be in her 20s.

Personality: She is a kind of dark person. She hides everything and doesn't trust easily. She has mastered the art of shutting people out. Being an elf she can hide her emotions, and does. She has a difficult past, which made her the way she is.

Weapons/abilities:

-Knives

-Bow and Arrows

-Obsidian: Pure black rider's sword with a black stone on the hilt

Strengths:

-Skilled fighter with or without any weapon

-Skilled in magic, especially healing magic

-Is a trained assassin

Weaknesses:

-Has a bad temper

-Doesn't trust anyone

-Has somewhat of a reputation

Relationships:

Father: an assassin. He was gone a lot but whenever he was at home he always trained Raevyn in magic, weaponry, martial arts, and everything he could teach her.

Mother: Raevyn was very close with her mom when she was young. Then she died.

Oliver: a very annoying acquaintance. He found her and convinced her to come back to Eragon's island. She agreed.

Skeyler: a friend. When Skelyer first met Raevyn she attacked her with full force saying "Who are you!?" Later, Skeyler explained. This for a while created tension between the two. Eventually though, they became friends.

Backstory:

Raevyn was born of two elves. Her father was a trained assassin. He did not speak of it much, so she did not know much. All she knew is that he worked for someone unknown to her, and killed anyone he was told to kill. He had many enemies, so they moved around a lot. He would leave home all the time for work. Whenever he came home he would teach Raevyn how to fight and defend herself. Raevyn's mother died of sickness when Raevyn was a teenager. When Raevyn was sneaking around, pickpocketing and stealing for food, she saw an elf fly into the town on a dragon. This elf was looking for a rider for a black dragon egg she had with her. Raevyn, who was very interested in this egg thought she would try, with everyone else in the town, to be chosen by the dragon. To her surprise, the dragon hatched for Raevyn. She named him Onyx, and soon joined the elf, whose name was Arya, in going to Ellesmera. There Raevyn got a rider's sword and raised Onyx. Not long after their arrival in Ellesmera, Arya told her they would have to leave Alagasia. They needed to find Raevyn a rider teacher. They set off to the island. There they found Eragon, whom Arya seemed to be close with, who would be Raevyn's teacher. Raevyn left every once in a while, without permission, to visit her father, who was on his death bed. Right before her father had died, he gave her a message "Tell the girl Skeyler, I'm sorry." Those were her father's last words, and she promised herself that she would search for this girl, and tell her. Now, Raevyn left the island to take trips to search for Skeyler. After a while a new rider came to the island for training. Her name was Destiny, with a dragon named Echo. Raevyn, does not know her very well, because she left so often. The latest time Raevyn left she ran into some trouble. A girl attacked at first sight saying that she has the same eyes as her parent's killer. A boy who was with the girl calmed the girl down, and she explained that her parents were killed by a dark man with deep green eyes. Raevyn, who had not heard either of their names, asked if her name was Skeyler. The girl seemed surprised that she knew but nodded yes. Raevyn then explained that her dad was the one who killed Skeyler's parents. She gave Skeyler the message from her father and Skeyler started to sob. Raevyn and Oliver, who had introduced himself after calming Skeyler down, tried to comfort her. Oliver explained that he knew who she was and invited Raevyn to join them. Raevyn, who was no longer searching agreed to come.

Hobbies:

-Training

-Stealing (it turned into a habit)

-Flying

 **Dragon**

Name: Onyx

Gender: Male

Current Age: 10 years

Type: Earth

Colors: Black

Eyes: Green

Abilities: Can breathe fire, and tunnel under the earth, has extra good digging skills, occasional/spontaneous magic

Theme Songs:

Paint it Black-VersaEmerge

The Raven-Edger Allen Poe (music version)

Everything Goes Black-Skillet


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Destiny

Gender: Female

Physical description: She is short, and thin; fair skin; long, curly red hair which she usually wears up in a ponytail; dark, blue eyes

Apparel: She wears a long dress-like tunic, with dark leggings; riding boots; and riding gloves

Current age: 12

Personality: She is an ADHD girl who brings curiosity to the next level. She has a decent past and family. She is a little too open about stuff sometimes though.

Weapons/abilities:

-Amethyst: a purple rider's sword with a yellow stone on the hilt.

-Bow with arrows

Strengths:

-She is skilled at fighting but doesn't like to unless it is absolutely necessary

-She has an extra strong connection with her dragon

-She has so much energy from being ADHD that she doesn't get tired quickly

Weaknesses:

-She doesn't like to fight unless it is absolutely necessary

-She can be a little ignorant and curious

-She is clumsy

Relationships:

Eragon: Her teacher. He teaches her to be a dragon rider. He is also a friend.

Parents: She is pretty close with her parents.

Brother: She has an older brother, who supports her.

Backstory:

She grew up with ADHD. She has two human parents, and an older brother. She was very close with her family. Once when she was ten she literally ran into an elf, who was carrying a giant purple rock and dropped it. Destiny picked up the rock to give it back to the elf. Instead the rock cracked and a baby dragon popped its head out. The elf took Destiny inside her house and told her what was going on. Destiny was super excited to have her very own dragon. She went home and told her family. The elf who had followed her told her family that she would have to take Destiny and the dragon to Ellesmera immediately. Destiny packed her things, said her goodbyes, and left with the elf. She learned some things from the elves and got a sword. Destiny eventually had to leave Ellesmera and go to an island to find a new teacher. A half-elf/half-human, escorted her to the island to meet her new teacher, Eragon.

Hobbies:

-Flying

-Playing with Echo

-Reading (though she can't stay in one place for too long)

-Sports

-Training

-Pretty much anything active

 **Dragon**

Name: Echo

Gender: Female

Current Age: 2 years

Type: Water

Colors: Purple with some yellow

Eyes: Gold

Abilities: Can breathe fire, travel and breath under water, occasional/spontaneous magic

Theme Songs:

I Believe I Can Fly-R. Kelly

Space Unicorns-Parry Gripp


	5. Bonus Character

Shade Quimby

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Team: Salem

Semblance: Illusion. She can create illusions in the minds of her enemies. She can make them see their worst fears or their greatest desire. This can be a good distraction in a fight leaving the target open for attack. If the fear illusion is used it can paralyzed the target with fear. She can also use and manipulate her illusions causing the victim to be manipulated as well. (Example: She can make a victim see their greatest desire, then have the victim try in an endless chase to get to that desire. This means that she can cause a victim to follow their desire off a cliff and due to the illusion the victim never even saw the cliff.) The weakness to the power is awareness. If the target becomes aware of the illusion it will not affect them.

Control/summon power of Grimm: Since Grimm are attracted to feelings of negativity, Shade can create illusions to attract the Grimm and practically call them to do what she wants.

Appearance: Long, thick, black hair; Pale, Ivory skin; Pale, blue eyes; Tall, slender stature.

Clothing: Black skinny jeans; Black high top sneakers; White, short sleeve shirt; Long black trench coat.

Personality: Dark. Dark sense of humor; Relishes in causing people to suffer from her illusions; Mentally unstable.

Weapon: "Boomerknives" Two double-edged daggers with interchangeable dust crystals embedded in the hilt. The daggers can transform into razor sharp boomerangs.

 **A/N: Author J.S. Clark contacted me asking me to create a RWBY villain OC. This is the character I wrote for him.**


End file.
